wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye-San
Eye-San is one of the weirdest kinds of Extra-Terrestrial entities. Scientists is still figuring about his species' existence, making Eye-San one of the most unknown beings who is in Earth. Personality Very laid back, easy-going, and the fact that he shows no surprise and is usually calm to absolutely anything you can possibly think of most likely due to the fact he is just unimpressed or relaxed most of the time, who knows? Equipment “Happy Ending”: “Happy Ending” is a massive pistol made especially for Eye-San. It has a length of 39cm (16 in), a weight of 16kg (35lbs), and a black gunmetal construction, and uses massive 13mm explosive rounds that are able to destroy concrete walls easily. “Bad Ending”: The “Bad Ending” is a semi-automatic magnum pistol that weighs approximately 6 kg unloaded and has a magazine capacity of six .454 Casull cartridges. The overall design of the pistol is simple, using the Browning short recoil mechanism. Its most recognizable feature is its long slide, counteracting the weapon's heavy recoil with its weight. The barrel is 10 inches long (specified on the slide) and finished with titanium nitride which gives it a characteristic gold color. Exactly like “Happy Ending”, it shoots out massive 13mm explosive rounds as well. Abilities Disclaimer: The following are Eye-San’s abilities gained from the fact that he is an eye head and that he was once a memorable threat to reality itself. Godly Speed: The eye-head is capable of traveling across areas 500 MPH making him go at blurring speeds being rendered unseen by the human eye due to the fact that they are incapable of keeping up with his speed. His regular speed is usually around 200-300 MPH but when engaged, he can go up to speeds approximately 500 MPH as I said. Superhuman Strength: Eye-San possesses superhuman levels of strength, capable of denting metal with several punches or lift up numerous vehicles at once. He has also developed a method of increasing the power of his strength. Eye-San’s punches and other attacks will gradually increase in power from the momentum built from his unmatched speed when in battle. Essentially, the faster he goes, the more his strength increases. If he ever stops, his strength will simply reset in power to its previous level. Regeneration: Eye-San has the ability to regenerate his Whole body if it ever came to losing body-parts. If for example that Eye-San was struck by Objects or blows. He'd recover in 30 minutes, if he was hit by an Object that would cause a person to bleed, he'd recover in 1 hour. If it was a holy weapon, it would take 2 hours. Supernatural Detection: Eye-San possesses the ability to sense supernatural activity, though, he can't detect People that is hiding. Telekinesis: Eye-San can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. The telekinetic Power is also Equal to his own strength. Intangibility: Eye-San vibrates the molecules of a solid object at certain frequencies subconsciously which allows him to walk through it. Dark Composition: Though he generally has a humanoid form, Eye-San is made up of an otherworldly substance that replaces his flesh and body material and is black in the core and reddish on its edges. This can be especially seen whenever he takes heavy damage, the darkness being highly resistant to conventional weaponry. Along with composing his being, it can serve as a weapon. Eye-San is able to form several limbs from it with which he utilizes in spars or battles. Extrasensory: Eye-San has senses that are not only sharper than a mortal's, affording him abilities such as perfect accuracy, but he has abilities that they completely lack. In particular, he possesses an eye-like feature which is head at the same time which allows him to see things from far, far distances. Soul Absorption: By draining a person of their blood (all of it to the point that they are dead or non-living), Eye-San gains dominance over their souls and very forms. He also takes on whatever knowledge they possess. Reality Warping/Manipulation: Being one of the most memorable and powerful reality warpers out there, Eye-San is capable of creating, shaping and manipulating reality itself; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", Eye-San can make changes from nothing. Eye-San would be considered one of the ridiculously skilled reality warpers allowing him to alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic. Eye-San being able to use this ability as a means to bend time even to his will or even create things out of thin air, due to the sheer power of this ability, it is capable of greatly harming the foundations of reality itself which is something Eye-San tries to prevent every now and then. (Permission required.) Singularity: There is only one of him, regardless if it is a timeline, parallel or alternate universe, or replication. Hypnosis: Eye-San has the ability to control minds, doing so on exclusively with mortals. The afflicted mortal will enter a euphoric, stupor-like state and their eyes will glow red. They will be pliant to all of Eye-San designs, doing and speaking as he wills. This hypnotic link is established through direct eye-contact and does not waver, even when Eye-san’s attention is elsewhere. Though, this ability only works on people that lack will or mental fortitude which will leave them vulnerable to Eye-San’s hypnosis. Gravity Defiance: A perk where Eye-San literally defies all laws of gravity as he levitates and hovers in mid-air or even stand on the ceiling or a wall. Omni-Element Manipulation: As an eye head, Eye-San has control and mastered all elements of magic, even those that are associated with them. However, he cannot use all at once, rather he can only use an element one by one in order to prevent his composition to grow unstable from the sheer amounts of magic and power from this ability if used at its fullest. Telepathy: Eye-San is able to communicate telepathically with others while it doesn’t seem to have a maximum range or a limit. He can read the thoughts of others as well at any time as he pleases. Time Travel: Eye-San has the ability to travel through time, regardless if it’s the future or the past. Dimensional Leap: Eye-San can travel from dimension to dimension by traversing through time and space at will. Omnilock: Eye-San’s existence is outside of everything whether it’d be space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. This means that Eye-San is essentially immune to any kind of reality warping and temporal paradoxes as his existence doesn’t follow them. Same goes for instant or ultimate erasure from existence or universe irreversibility. Weaknesses His Eye: The only core, known weakness of Eye-San and his species is his and their large, seemingly exposed eyeball they have as they would feel excruciating pain in only that one specific part of their bodies. Most lower eye heads don’t have a barrier surrounding their eye to protect it from projectiles, attacks or objects, unlike Eye-San who comes prepared with one already. So pretty much anything that hurts his eye. Ego: As you may or may not know, Eye-San has a hell of an ego to the point he’d always hold back on individuals that do not remotely intimidate nor scare him. This behavior and habit of his can be exploited, giving his opponents a head start if they start strong and go for a strong blow while his guard is down. Holy Abilities and Light Elements: Eye-San’s dark composition is resistant to almost everything but holy abilities and light elements as they can easily tear through his composure and injure him while making him vulnerable as well with his composition tore through. Endurance: Even if Eye-San is an ultimate eye head, he barely learns from his mistakes, being the pinnacle of his species yet depending on his powers to the point he has forgotten the fact of how fragile he is. His endurance is comparable to that of a human who has reached his/her peak making him quite vulnerable to attacks, even mere punches. Category:Supernatural Entities Category:Mysterious past Category:Original Characters